Side Effects
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: When Gon and Killua gets a card Virility Pills on Greed Island, Killua makes a bet with Gon. Winning the bet, Killua consumes the pills in hopes to become more muscular but it backfires with the side effects making him horny. Hisoka finds a moaning Killua. How can he not take advantage of it? Read and Review please. Yaoi Warning. Rape scene warning.
1. Chapter 1

Side Effects

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! I just published my first novel Fons Vitae (on Amazon now under the name Destiny Aitsuji) and I thought I'll get back to write a few fan fictions. Hisoka is my favourite man and Killua is my favourite boy. In case you don't know what Doyen's Virility Pills are, Hunterpedia stated it makes a certain body part of your body more energetic with higher tolerance. Being the writer I am, what better ways to make yaoi out of something like that?**

 **Introducing a Hisoka x Killua yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Also, review if you think it's cool ^^ [Don't forget to check my novel out on Amazon… it's guy x guy romance ignoring the fact they battle a 400 year old witch _]**

 **-gets slapped for shameless self promoting-**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Woohoo! Killua look! We got the sixty-eighth card and with some spares too. These guys must really love Doyen's Virility Pills. I don't exactly blame them. It's like steroids after all."

The snow coloured hair bounced with every step the young assassin took. "Heh? I don't think it's worth being that excited over. I mean these guys are hunters and as hunters we should always train to become stronger. They are just cheaters when they depend on these pills."

Gon frowned as he considered Killua's words. It made sense but the raven haired boy was still curious about the effects.

"Come on Killua, aren't you curious about what it could do? I mean I could definitely beat you in arm wrestling with this."

The stubborn hunter waited for his best friend to take the bait. Killua was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from Gon. Many people say that Gon was naïve but sometimes, just sometimes, the child had more than just a few tricks up his sleeve. Killua on the other hand was easy to read when his guard was down.

Halting in his steps, Killua felt irritation build up from within him. That brat had the nerve to imply he could overpower him with a third rate drug? Oh, he was going to get it.

Just as Killua turned around, Gon felt a little burst of satisfaction but tried to maintain his poker face. It wouldn't do well if Killua backed out of his dare right now. He really wanted to see how much they could power up with the pills. They could always share seeing one bottle of pills contained five hundred pills.

"Oh? So that's what you're really after huh? I'll beat you without the drug! That'll show you not to underestimate me." The cat like expression tells Gon that his friend was up to something.

Gon nearly deflated at that conclusion. He had not been expecting it at all. An idea then struck Gon. A devilish grin nearly broke out on the innocent face but the boy kept it in. "Eh? That's not good, Killua. Let's make the deal first. I can take as many pills I want and neither of us will use Nen."

Killua frowned. "That's not fair Gon! At most you can take half. The other half will be mine if you can't beat me. It's only fair."

Ears perked at the mention of taking only half. Why would Killua want the other half now? It interested Gon a lot but he knew better than to ask his friend outright. Killua would never be honest about things like that. "I thought you said you weren't interested in them since they made you a cheater? Besides, why would you suddenly be so interested in them?"

Killua, having gotten caught, spluttered and blushed to the tip of his ears. "Wha-? That's not what I meant! I just didn't want you to get ahead of me again…"

"Eh?"

Killua took a look at his friend and was immediately reminded of how muscular Gon was. It just wasn't fair to Killua who trained a lot more than Gon. In fact, Killua had been trying to build up mass without success. The snowy haired boy had tone muscles but nothing impressive to his ultimate dismay. If anyone thought he had a complex about his scrawny appearance, they never mentioned it in fear of dying.

Day by day Killua watched his best friend become more of a man. There was nothing more depressing than seeing the gap between them grow. It feels as if Gon would soon surpass him and leave him behind even when Killua knew this was a product of his insecurities. Gon would never abandon him.

Choosing to change the subject, Killua then urged Gon to agree to his terms before he quit. Hastily, Gon agreed and they picked a location to arm wrestle. The desert seemed like a good place with plenty of rocks they could break for the times Gon wanted a rematch.

Once they reached the location, Gon had immediately wanted to chug down half the bottle but Killua reminded him, "They have side effects. Don't blame me if you end up dying."

Gon gulped and decided to take two, Killua observant of the reactions. True to what the pills claimed to do, Gon's arms started to buff a little. The biceps weren't as impressive as Killua's father but it was way more masculine than Killua's.

"Ready?" He asked. Gon was going down, pill or not. Killua could manage at least that.

Gon nodded, hazel eyes sparkled with excitement and determination.

The rock cracked a little when they applied force. It was a tie with neither of them able to overpower the other. If what two pills did to increase Gon's physical prowess were already so impressive, Killua couldn't wait to see what half a bottle of it would do. The tie went on for about two minutes with neither backing down. Killua felt the strain already and Gon was able to push Killua back a little more.

What neither of them expected was for the effects of the pill to wear off and vanish completely on the fifth minute. Gon went back to regular and Killua took that opportunity to seal his victory.

"Ha! Take that! I won Gon, now hand me that bottle."

Only a groan was heard as Gon passed his assassin friend the pills. Killua smirked at his victory and saved that precious bottle away. "Yosh! Let's go back then. I want to eat some choco robots to celebrate."

Only when Killua did not find Gon following after him did he turn around. There was Gon lying on the ground, unmoving. Worry enveloped the young hunter. "Gon?"

His friend did not respond and Killua bent down. A snore indicated that the usually energetic boy was merely sleeping. Killua gave a sigh of relief at that. The side effects were so different from person to person. The hunters they got the pills from were all groaning in pain from the use of the pill and then there was Gon, sleeping it off. This guy had all the best luck in the world.

Sighing, Killua carried his friend on his back all the way back to the hotel they were staying at while Bisuke went on her week of shopping. Killua decided that since he had some free time after dinner he might as well spend it testing the effects of the pills, preferably somewhere without people.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was dark as Killua ran into the forest. There was a lake nearby and Killua can't wait to see the effects the pill had on his body. A small smile made its way to his face.

The lake came to view quickly and Killua rejoiced. Removing his shirt, Killua swallowed two pills and waited. Glancing back at his reflection in the water, Killua did not see anything different. He frowned. "Is it because of my conditioned body? Maybe I should try some more for faster effect."

Having said so, the boy swallowed a good handful. Twelve should be more than enough to determine the effectiveness of the pills. However as a minute passed, Killua growled in disappointment when no visible changes were made to his body. He did not spot biceps like Gon did and it was a major disappointment. The pills had to be fake, was what Killua decided. He was about to pick up his shirt and head back when his knees fell to the ground.

The world spun and became hazy for no apparent reason. Killua felt his normally slow heartbeat race faster than he remembered it could. Everything felt so hot and air could not enter his lungs fast enough. Was it the side effects already? This was ridiculous! The pills didn't work but the side effects did. _"I want to demand a refund!"_

First, the matter at hand.

With the remaining of his strength, Killua pulled himself to the edge of the lake. Cold water should help. His body felt like it was in a furnace and Killua had never felt anything like it before. He felt numb.

A loud splash was heard, alerting a man nearby. The moment Killua went underwater, the magician kept the cards he had been playing with. Curious, the red haired man went to check the source of the sound. When he reached the calm lake, nobody was in sight. Hisoka hummed thoughtfully to himself as he scanned the area.

A familiar long sleeved shirt was spotted and Hisoka raised an eyebrow, amused. Trying to look around for evidence of a certain boy who carried a fishing rod, the man was slightly disappointed. The assassin came alone. For what reasons though?

His question was quickly answered by a spluttering sound and flailing of arms in the water. Wasting no time, Hisoka dove in the pull the drowning boy out.

Once on land, Hisoka could see how flushed the boy was. He felt warmer than normal too. In any normal situation, Killua would have already prepared to fight with the magician. Although it was a pleasant change, Hisoka could not put a finger on what was wrong.

Small wet hands gripping at his blouse caught Hisoka's attention. "Hi…" a groan followed. The red head frowned. It sounded as if the boy was in excruciating pain from how heavily he was panting. His cheeks were flushed and body trembling.

"What's wrong?"

Killua tried to speak but only another moan escaped. Hisoka's eyes traveled down the pale and body to examine for injuries but what he discovered was something entirely different. In the boy's pants was a small tent. Golden eyes widened at the discovery as a sinister smile grew on his face.

Tracing a hand slowly up to the bulge, Hisoka palmed lightly and whispered lowly, "What do we have here? What had you been doing before I got here hm?"

Killua felt hands travel to his crotch and rub teasingly against his fabric. In normal situations he would have killed the man but his body betrayed him this time. A loud and wanton mean escaped his lips before he could register what had just occurred.

"No… don't! The pills…"

Hisoka glanced to where Killua's line of sight had fallen to and put two and two together. Killua must have consumed them out of curiosity or whatever reason. The side effects had been extreme arousal. Well, it didn't really matter what happened because Hisoka wasn't one to pass up an opportunity like this.

"Ne, Killua-kun do you know what you're going through right now?"

The boy in a muddle-headed state shook his head. He just knew he needed relief to remove that weird heat and pain. Another groan was heard when Hisoka gave his crotch a nice squeeze.

"Hnn~ Hisoka… please!"

Even when he didn't know what he was begging for, it seemed to help Hisoka make his mind up. The magician started to remove Killua's pants while briefly telling the assassin how it was a side effect called arousal. "Trust me alright? Let it all go tonight."

Numbly, Killua nodded and allowed Hisoka to remove all his clothes. Once naked, Killua bathed fully in moonlight. Hisoka licked his lips as he took a moment to appreciate the young boy's beauty. Even though he wasn't very muscular, Killua had nice tone muscles. His abs was a killer that many would die from envy. It was tone and well defined. Those pale ass cheeks were soft and supple, a complete contrast from the rock hard packs and junior that was already soaked in precum.

Deciding to put the main course on hold, Hisoka helped himself to appetiser. With a swift motion, Hisoka disappeared from Killua's line of sight. The boy had panicked a little but when he felt something warm enveloping his lower half, a scream was torn from his throat.

Writhing as Hisoka swirled his tongue over the tip, Killua tried to find something he could grab onto. The white hot pleasure coming from Hisoka's ministrations drove the young assassin crazy. He had never experienced something so intense and everything inside his head became a sea of white. How the magician played with his body, coaxing sweet moans with that skillful tongue made Killua a little desperate for something more.

Hisoka could feel the urgency in Killua but opted to keep his pace steady. His licked, sucked and teased the erection but never took it whole. He wanted to see those hips shake and hear that begging. Kissing the length, Hisoka teased, "Tell me what you want, Killua-kun."

Shuddering at the sex dripping voice, Killua whimpered. He felt the hot breath on his erection. "I don't know. I don't anymore Hisoka please! Please do something!"

The magician chuckled. The boy probably had not the faintest clue as to what sex was. He was still young after all. Going up to steal a tender kiss, Hisoka bore into blue eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it all." Another peck on the forehead was made before Hisoka swallowed Killua whole.

Toes curled when Killua felt Hisoka deep throat him. The heat was unbearable and when the magician started hollowing his cheeks while bobbing up and down, it throw the boy over the edge. Toes curled and back arched, Killua gripped onto Hisoka's hair as if his life depended on it. A scream of Hisoka's name had the young boy falling over the edge.

Breathing heavily, Killua felt that the heat ebbed a little but the need was still strong. As Hisoka swallowed, he noticed how the dwindled erection was back to life. Chuckling to himself, he was silently glad. It was always great to be young, more fun for Hisoka.

Prying at Killua's lips, Hisoka told him to suck on them. Still dazed, Killua obeyed and made sure to lick those long digits while at it. The sight of a half lidded Killua made Hisoka's pants tight. He wanted to take the assassin right there and then but it would have to wait. The fruit was not ripe for the picking yet.

Pushing back and forth, Hisoka toyed with Killua's tongue. It was cute to see how Killua was so docile, unlike his usual self. The boy had the audacity to moan when Hisoka brushed the roof of his mouth. Deciding it was more than enough, Hisoka shifted their positions so Killua was on his knees with butt in the air. The new position was embarrassing and Killua had squirmed.

Having none of it, Hisoka gave the pert bottom a light warning smack. The contact made Killua groan and the squirming ceased. Satisfied with the view, Hisoka eased on finger into Killua. The boy felt the foreign intrusion but did not let it hinder him. It wasn't painful but not exactly comfortable either. Only when Hisoka started to thrust the finger in and out did Killua relax a little more.

Seeing how the assassin had gotten used to the feeling, Hisoka added another finger in to stretch the boy. This time a visible frown was seen but Hisoka didn't stop. It might take a while but once Hisoka found that special spot, the boy would have no problem adapting.

Scissoring past the tight ring of muscles, Hisoka thrusts his fingers inside of Killua to search for that magical place. It took a few attempts but when Hisoka curled his fingers up to the right position, Killua screamed and spasmed. "Hisoka…" the boy was breathless, eyes wide. "What was tha-?"

Unable to complete his sentence when Hisoka nudged against the spot, Killua could only moan. Grinning in victory, the magician ensured to abuse the spot until the boy was a mess of moans and tears. The erection was now dripping with precum once more and Hisoka decided to try something more.

Adjusting their position, Hisoka had Killua on his back again with legs spread apart. Without another word, the fingers were back. Hisoka added a third and before Killua could tense up in pain, the man bent down, taking Killua whole. The sudden pain was reduced to nothing when the warm cavern engulfed Killua's manhood once again. It took everything the snowy haired boy to remember how to breathe as he reached his high for the second time that night. The magician was a natural seductress.

Drinking all of Killua's essence, Hisoka looked up to see the boy looking thoroughly disheveled. The erection did not wean and Hisoka smiled. Now that the fruit was ready for picking, he wasn't going to hold back.

Clothes fell off as Hisoka made quick work of them. Buck naked, the man approached Killua once more and they engaged in a heated make out session. The boy felt the red haired man's excitement prodding at his entrance but was too distracted by the tongue in his mouth to understand what was happening.

Hisoka took the opportunity to sheath himself fully when Killua was unguarded. A scream of pain was swallowed up by Hisoka who did his best to distract the boy from pain. A hand snuck up to pump the neglected length while the other pinched a hardened nub.

Killua felt pleasure course through him, distracting from the length that was inside of him. The pain threatened to break him into half but Hisoka was an experienced lover. He knew how to control both pain and pleasure, something Killua was still trying to grasp basic understanding of. His body betrayed him and acted according to Hisoka's actions.

The magician sensed the rational thoughts coming back to Killua and tsked. This simply won't do. He then grabbed the boy by his hips and gave an experimental thrust. The small movement had sent the boy gasping. Hisoka grinned and made it his goal to hit abuse the prostate with every coming home.

The first thrust had Killua arching his back but the subsequent ones stole his breath away. Hisoka's kisses sucked away his soul and his mind for all that matter. The incessant poundings to Killua's prostate weren't helping either. Killua knew that he was a goner, swept with the wave and taken on a ride.

"Killua…" the man had groaned as he felt himself going deeper into the boy who was wailing at every time his prostate was struck.

The sound of skin slapping skin excited the magician to no ends. Skilful hands did not remain idle as they started pumping the boy's length again while exploring other places of the lithe body. Hisoka found his tongue travelling down to the slender neck and leaving a trial of kiss marks in its wake.

Unable to handle the overload of pleasure, Killua came undone for the third time with Hisoka still going at a steady pace. The psychotic smile on the man's face spoke otherwise though.

"Oh Killua…" he moaned and Killua shuddered. "Killua, say my name."

The assassin could only moan as the man continued to hammer home. "No… No more please… I can't."

"Please Killua. Say my name," the whisper had been so tender and Killua found himself melting once again. That man was dangerous. Then again, his train of thoughts disappeared when he looked into golden eyes.

"Hisoka…"

Satisfied, the man smiled and increased his pace, causing the young assassin to cry out in pleasure. It didn't take long for them to hit the highs.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Morning came and Killua found himself alone. He was dressed and lying on the ground near the lake. Last night had been so surreal he didn't know what to believe anymore. The one thing that reminded him of Hisoka's skilful bedroom skills had been the note lying beneath the bottle of pills. Hisoka's signature emoticon seemed to wink at him. Frowning, the assassin crushed it, ready to throw it away but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Full blush on his pale cheeks, Killua convinced himself it was not good to litter while stuffing the crumpled note into his pants pocket with the bottle of pills.

The magician watched the assassin mumble to himself from across the lake. It had truly been a passionate night. After a taste of the forbidden fruit, Hisoka was addicted and wanted a second taste. The only problem was how to explain it all to a certain overprotective big brother when they got out of Greed Island?

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much! Please review and don't forget to check out my book Fons Vitae!**

 **Destiny Aitsuji signing off ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Rape scene warning.**

* * *

"He seems different," was Illumi's first thought when he saw Killua again after Gon had cleared Greed Island. "He's stronger for sure but that's not all there is to it."

Beside the cold beauty was a scarlet haired jester. Shuffling a deck of cards, Hisoka watched the two boys smack each other silly with the pillows in a hotel room. A small but visible smile was plastered on his face as his line of sight fell onto the snowy haired assassin. Unknown to him, Illumi caught on to the unusual behaviour.

Eyes narrowing and brows creasing, the raven haired beauty swore to get to the bottom of it. It wasn't like his dysfunctional friend to take interest in his brother after they had established whose prey was whose. It wasn't even funny at this point of time when the smile grew wider at Killua's pouts. Killua's expressions were reserved only for Illumi. Hisoka had something to do with how different Killua had become. The boy was almost radiating with a subtle kind of sensuality and maturity.

"Hey, how did you know they would be in the game?"

Hisoka paused and kept the cards away. Turning to Illumi, the magician smiled mysteriously and put a finger to his lips.

"A good magician never reveals his tricks."

Deciding against prying information from the tight-lipped jester, the assassin settled for observing the two young hunters.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Despite the training Gon had undergone with Bisuke, he wasn't a very light sleeper. Killua found himself awake in the middle of the night for some unknown reason to him. It wasn't until another card hit the window pane that Killua clambered out of bed. Pulling the curtain slightly, he saw a familiar magician waving to him with a card in hand intended to throw against the window.

Killua turned around to check if Gon was still soundly asleep. The hazel eyed boy showed no signs of waking. As graceful as a cat, Killua jumped out of the window and landed on the floor below. Hisoka sauntered over to where the young assassin was and grinned, showing a row of perfect teeth.

The young boy took in the sight of raw power and sexiness under the moonlight. Closing the distance between them effectively, Hisoka bent down and planted a gentle kiss on slightly parted lips. The kiss was sweet and fleeting but it was enough to send Killua into the happy space in his head.

"Did you miss me?"

Almost moaning, Killua inhaled deeply what was Hisoka's scent. The note he left after the night had been stashed somewhere in Killua's backpack. He had never forgotten and the rumpled paper was evidence of how often the young boy took it out to reminisce their meeting.

"Idiot! Don't ask the obvious. I don't have all the time in the world so hurry up."

Hisoka chuckled at the impatience and dived down for another kiss, licking at the lips. Knees almost giving way, small arms wrapped around the strong frame. Before Killua could react, Hisoka had the boy swept up his feet.

"Hold on." Those were the only words Hisoka spoke before travelling at a speed rivalling Killua's God Speed.

From a distance a certain raven haired brother was having difficulties reigning in his anger. Stabs of jealousy, anger and sadness attacked his non-existent heart. They had an agreement and Hisoka had broken it. There was a sense of betrayal but tears were for the weak. Illumi was strong and he was going to do something about it.

The moment Hisoka had whisked his baby brother to an unknown place to do the deed Illumi went into the room where Hisoka's favourite toy lay asleep. There was no need to feel guilty about breaking their agreement when Hisoka was the one who started it. Gon may have been someone Illumi wanted to kill because he was a bad influence on Killua but there were things worse than death for some people.

This is one of the things that would be worse than death. Even a boy as tenacious as Gon would break the moment he knew what Illumi was going to do to him.

The boy continued to slumber in peace while Illumi stalked closer. It wouldn't do well for anyone to interrupt them halfway now. Gon had become stronger and was in control of his Nen. That would be one risk Illumi preferred to avoid taking. Nen absorbing ropes were used as Gon's arms were tied together. Tying them to the bedpost was ridiculous as the boy would simply break it.

Using some handkerchief lying in the room, Illumi stuffed Gon's mouth with it before taping his mouth. The movement had woken Gon and the boy's eyes went wide in realization that the intruder was no other than Killua's older brother.

Illumi took time to relish in his handiwork before proceeding to punch Gon hard enough to paralyse the boy. Tears started to form at the side of Gon's eyes as he struggled to breathe. The long haired assassin had cracked a rib or two. It wasn't until something prodded at his rear entrance that the boy started to understand his situation.

Removed of all clothes, Gon was stark naked in front of another man who had gotten rid of his pants. That was all the boy needed to see to understand he was going to be raped. Despite the pain and the inability to use Nen, Gon put up a good struggle. With a powerful kick, Illumi found himself disabled of the use of his left leg. The kick hand dislocated the joint temporarily, allowing the young hunter to roll off the bed.

"Oh no you don't," a snarl escaped the usually calm man. While Hisoka was able to seduce his baby brother with honeyed words, Illumi was never the kind to put in that much effort. Willing or not, Gon was going to experience what Killua had experienced. He was going to destroy Gon so completely that Hisoka will regret ever sleeping with Killua.

Dragging the escaping boy by his ankle, the manipulator slapped the hunter hard, rendering the young boy dazed for a while. Popping the dislocated joint back to place, Illumi used his Nen needles to pin the boy to place.

Immobile, Gon could only scream his throat hoarse. None of the screams were heard, courtesy of the tape and handkerchief. He glanced around to see that Killua was not in his bed. Did Illumi finally come to finish him?

He had no time for thoughts when strong hands spread his thighs apart so wide it left nothing to the imagination. Fear crept into Gon's heart. Breathing was becoming a challenge as the fear gripped his heart so tightly it hurt. Illumi's face was as expressionless as ever but the aura radiating off him was nothing like the calm expression. The roughness of the treatment was enough evidence.

Without warning, a thick pulsating rod was rammed into Gon's tiny rear entrance. The breath hitched and the scream died in his throat. The sensation was so overwhelming and foreign to Gon the boy didn't know how to react. It was pain of a whole new world.

Ripped apart by the forced entrance, blood flowed steadily from the torn hole and stained the inner thighs. It acted a lubricant while Killua's older brother moved in and out at a merciless pace. Being so fully filled had Gon gasping for air. The pain was so overwhelming that a part of Gon's mind shut down, unable to think. Tears continued to flow while Illumi slammed home repeatedly, uncaring for the young boy beneath him.

Long hair fell over the small body like a curtain, shielding them form the world. The act that felt too intimate than it should be for a crime had Illumi's heart faltering. This was retribution for Hisoka's betrayal. Why did it leave an awful after taste in his mouth? The boy was sobbing silently, face contorted in pain and helpless just the way he wanted. Why couldn't he take pleasure in the destructive act?

"Dammit!"

Picking the boy up, he shifted their bodies so it was in a more comfortable position for the both of them. Hands still bound, Gon barely realised they were now seated upright. However when a warm tongue licked up the salty trail of tears, the boy jolted. Hands held him securely in something resembling an embrace.

The assassin had stopped moving and was allowing for Gon to get accustomed to the size inside of him. Despite the ripped entrance, Gon was finding the pain somewhat bearable. Eyes as endless as the abyss stared into the warm hazel brown ones. The boy recognised what it was – a silent apology.

Shifting slightly and aiming in a different direction, Illumi thrust shallowly. Gon gritted his teeth. Hands roamed over the small chest and tweaked dull nubs to life. The new sensation served as a good distraction as Gon started to relax slightly more while Illumi rocked his hips.

Removing the gag and tape, lips, teeth and tongue joined in a dance. The long haired man was pleasantly surprised at how experienced a kisser Gon was. He might have been a virgin but he was definitely a player.

Suddenly a sharp cry escaped the young boy, his back arched. For a moment the older man was stunned. Gon's expression of shock had set the man to panic for a moment. With how the young hunter had tightened around him once more, the older assassin was beginning to doubt his bedroom skills.

"Again," the boy whispered. It was all Illumi needed.

Working a feverish pace, the bed frame rocked to their rhythm. No longer filled with malice and bitter hatred, the act became a lot more intimate than Illumi had liked to admit. He could now understand why Hisoka was so hung up on this boy. He was a rare delicacy indeed and Illumi was glad he got to him first.

Still, it won't change how his dear brother had been deflowered by his only friend. He would deal with it later.

As Illumi continued to pound that same spot, Gon was sent higher with every thrust. His boyish voice reached an impossible octave and Illumi's breathing became ragged. Unable to keep the poker face, Illumi felt his eyes screw shut at how tight the boy beneath him had become. It wouldn't be long before the both of them fell over the edge.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

From outside the window, Killua's sensitive hearing picked up Gon's high pitched whines. Something was wrong. His brother's aura was nearby too. Shooting Hisoka a distressed look, the prodigy took off without a word. Hisoka trailed behind, fearing for the worst. They had a pact and he had been the one to break it but Illumi had better not kill Gon before he got there.

The sight of both his favourite toy and his psychotic friend had Hisoka rendered speechless. Killua slumped to the ground at the sight, unable to process what he was seeing. The assassin had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure while he pounded into the smaller body. Gon was clutching at the sheets despite having his hands bound, the flushed face and moans almost had Hisoka coming undone on the spot. Gon was beautiful and the raven haired beauty was no less breath taking.

The smell of blood, sweat and sex in the room had Hisoka's Nen leaking uncontrollably. While the two people on the bed came down from their high, Killua shuddered. The session he had with Hisoka earlier had been mind-blowing but nothing they did could amount to the sheer intensity of what Hisoka wanted right now.

Illumi felt Hisoka's aura and pried himself off Gon's body immediately. He had expected his deranged friend to want blood after what he had done. Instead, he got much worse. The lust oozing out of Hisoka almost suffocated him. Their eyes met and Illumi knew he had to get out of there.

"Gon!" Killua's shout distracted them momentarily as he ran over to his friend, pushing his brother out of the way.

The hazel eyed hunter was still dazed and said nothing while his friend undid the rope binding both his hands.

Dressing as fast as he could, Illumi left the scene while Hisoka continued to ravish both teens with his eyes. It had been a close call and he managed to get away for tonight.

"I wonder how he would react the next time we meet."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: There you have it… not betaed and I couldn't do a super rape scene. Forgive me.**

 **My book Fons Vitae is having a free Kindle download from 21 December to 25 December so anyone interested to read it over the Christmas break can download it ^^**

 **You can check out my Facebook page for more details about my life and projects / writing too~ Just search Destiny Aitsuji xD**

 **Thanks for reading, enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: I've been so caught up with my businesses that I almost forgot I had an ongoing fan fiction… my apologies. Here is the final chapter and I hope it is good enough ^^ Now on the story.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

That night Illumi fled the scene had been the night both teens experience a debauchery. Hisoka had done a good job thoroughly tasting both boys and teaching them the pleasures of skin till they dropped from exhaustion.

Killua and Gon had now become an official couple and with Gon's strict no cheating rule, Hisoka was facing a small problem with Hisoka junior. He was sure if something wasn't done soon he would be having a severe case of blue balls.

Three months had gone by without Hisoka having a peep of a chance to get into either teen's pants. Five times as violent as he normally was, Hisoka had been distracting himself from the obvious problem at hand by challenging more opponents and leaving bloodier messes in his carnage.

It was already June and Illumi wonders if he should pay his dear friend a visit. The fact that Hisoka hasn't made an effort to hunt him down meant that the man wasn't particularly mad that he had his way with the hazel eyed hunter.

Leaving the grand Zoldyck mansion, Illumi hijacked the airship and headed straight for heaven's Arena. Hisoka had claimed title of floor master for fun and word has it that he was a cruel sadist who enjoyed toying with his opponents making their deaths the most spectacular shade of crimson. Something was definitely off for the magician to resort to that kind of game.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Two swift knocks on the door piqued the bored floor master's interest. He had not heard anyone approaching when he normally would have. "I must be off my game," he mused and opened the door.

A long haired beauty greeted him and Hisoka allowed the man to brush past him. Shutting the door gently behind his friend, Hisoka pondered over the reason for the assassin's unannounced visit.

"Aren't you angry?"

Illumi looked at Hisoka with a raised eyebrow. "That should have been my question."

With a pout, the magician sat back down on his bed. Glancing out of the window he continued to shuffle his deck of cards absent-mindedly.

The assassin said nothing as he observed his friend. There was something wrong with his friend but decided against asking. Instead, Illumi chose to lie down on Hisoka's bed across where the man was seated. Closing his eyes, the assassin was about to drift to sleep when he felt Hisoka shift.

It wasn't until a pair of soft lips pressed against his that the oldest Zoldyck son opened his eyes. Hisoka Morow grinned widely at the semi shocked expression on his friend's face. It was priceless.

Frowning at the unusual display, the assassin propped himself on his elbows and lay on his stomach observing the grinning magician.

"You seem off."

The magician merely hummed and shifted his gaze back to the deck of cards in his hand. "Are you worried for me?"

Illumi chose not to answer. Instead he sighed. "As much as I enjoy seeing blood of the people I kill, I don't think it suits you. You like your murders to be shows that people will enjoy. At this rate that you are going, nobody can enjoy it."

Not denying, Hisoka hummed. "And?"

Frowning at the man's reluctance to talk, Illumi had half the mind to stick his needles in Hisoka's head. "What's wrong? If it is about Gon that night I will apologise."

Eyes furrowed together slightly, Hisoka set his cards down. "Don't worry about it. You only did what I did to your precious brother. I'm not mad with that." Then he gave a sly smile. "Although if you truly feel sorry about it I suppose I could let you make up for it."

Before Illumi could ask what the elusive trickster meant, a hot tongue had delved into his open mouth devouring him whole. While both men battled for dominance, Illumi had to yield with how passionate Hisoka was. It was no mere kiss, it was more of soul sucking and Hisoka was like the devil.

Unable to register how he got in the position of being trapped underneath the floor master, the assassin protested a little at the hands removing his clothes.

Article by article, the two men discarded the unwanted fabric onto the carpeted floor. "Wait," Illumi breathed, halting the eager man above. "Close the curtains please."

It was still day and the sun was bright outside. Hisoka smirked and kissed his friend before using bungee gum to draw them close. "Better now princess?"

Playfully smacking the magician, Illumi bit the man's lower lip in protest. "Watch what you say."

Chuckling deeply, Hisoka leant in closer and whispered hotly into Illumi's sensitive ears. "Your wish is my command."

A hand made its way down Illumi's pale chest and circled a dusky nub. While the man was slowly getting accustomed to the sensation, Hisoka wasted no time and reached for lube in the nightstand beside the bed. Pulling away for a brief moment, he repositioned them a little.

Illumi felt exposed at how Hisoka had a clear view of his nether regions in the new position. Legs hung over strong and broad shoulders, Illumi briefly wondered what the other man was up to. "Are we going all the way?"

Hisoka uncapped the bottle of lube. "Don't you want to?"

Illumi paused. He had never thought of doing it with his friend but after picking up from Killua what Hisoka had done to him, Illumi was curious. A slight blush on his cheeks, the older assassin turned away making Hisoka chuckle at the cute reaction.

Without warning a single digit plunged into Illumi's untouched place. Jolting a little, Hisoka had to soothe the jumpy assassin with kisses. The other hand made its way into silky long locks while the finger pumped in and out, loosening the virgin ass.

"Have you done this before?"

Illumi shook his head. Hisoka smiled a genuine smile. "It would be my honour of deflowering both brothers then. It's a good thing both brothers are such beauties too. I've let go of the first brother but I don't think I'll be able to let go of the second one. You're too beautiful, Illumi."

Unused to such praise, Illumi buried his face into strong muscular chest. "Don't think too highly of yourself. Today is just a special day."

Raising an eyebrow in question Hisoka tried to recall the date.

Seeing how clueless Hisoka was, Illumi sighed. "It's your birthday silly. I thought you would be lonely spending it alone."

A wide grin appeared on the painted face. "Oh, so that's what it is. Well then, I should thoroughly enjoy my gift. Don't want to be wasteful after all…"

Not waiting for a reply of any kind, a second finger joined the first, stretching and scissoring the tight hole. Illumi gasped loudly when they hit a sensitive spot.

Grinding and ensuring every thrust meets the special spot, Hisoka reduced the usually stoic assassin into a writhing mess, moaning his name wantonly. Flushed cheeks, teary eyed and gasping for air, it was a sight Hisoka wished would last forever.

Slipping in the third finger, Hisoka leaned in to take in a nipple and rolled it in his mouth. The reaction almost made him cum. Illumi bucked his hips up and the soft moans became a sharp high pitched keen. The other hand did not idle around and started pinching on the other nub, causing Illumi's senses to overload.

With a shout, the assassin found himself tumbling over the edge in ribbons of white. Shaking uncontrollably from the overwhelming pleasure, Illumi tried to speak but his voice died in his throat when Hisoka looked up. Feral growls left the magician and fingers left him, leaving Illumi feeling empty on the inside.

He didn't have much to complain when Hisoka filled him up again, this time with something even better. Even though the feeling was foreign, it felt so right that their bodies melded together into a comfortable rhythm.

Bed rocking to the sounds of their coupling, Illumi wrapped his long legs around Hisoka to pull the man in deeper. "More please?"

Unable to control any longer, Hisoka released hot waves of pleasure into his friend. Illumi gasped at the new type of pleasure and shivered while clinging onto the magician. Half expecting the erection to die down after the release, Illumi was about to move away when Hisoka grabbed his inner thighs and spread them wide apart. Changing the angle of his thrust, Hisoka rammed mercilessly into Illumi's prostate.

"No… no please… ah!"

"Does it feel good?"

Breathing harshly and struggling to keep his voice down terribly, Illumi could only cry out in response as another particularly accurate thrust hit home. He wasn't going to last with how enthusiastic Hisoka is.

"No… I'm not… I'm gonna…"

Covering both their stomachs I white sticky fluids, Illumi shuddered as Hisoka showed no signs of slowing. "Illumi…"

Without another word, he grabbed the man for another kiss before embarking on another wave of pleasure that only the magician could give him.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tired and fully worn out, Illumi had fallen asleep on the bed. Hisoka felt lighter than he was in months, rejuvenated. After cleaning his friend up and tucking him beneath the covers, Hisoka was left to think about their relationship. Now that this had happened, would there be a change in what they had?

He let his hand wonder in the long silky strands. They really had a nice feel to it. The assassin didn't know how beautiful he was and Hisoka hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't be able to let go of the second brother. The man had been a friend to him for so long he couldn't imagine a life without him. Now that they had done it, could it mean something more?

A soft groan made Hisoka's attention focus on the sleepy Zoldyck. "Are you ok? I was a little rough back then."

Illumi blinked twice. "I don't think I can walk. I want a bath."

Hisoka chuckled at the out of character response. "I'll carry you."

Scooping up the pale skinned man, Hisoka gave him a chaste kiss on swollen lips. "Thank you. It's been a long time since I had a birthday gift."

Leaning his head against strong chest, Illumi sighed. "Don't worry about it. Happy birthday."

Smiling softly, he whispered into Illumi's ear the words that had been dying to leave his lips. Eyes widened slightly and stared at him before breaking out into a rare smile. "Me too."

Just before they reach the bathroom, Illumi asked a question that made Hisoka pause. "So are we dating now? I can't wait for you to meet my family."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Short but sweet for once… thank you so much! If you're keen on knowing what business I am doing now you can head over to Facebook and search for Job Hitman and KiwiCat Alley ^^ Ciao for now!**


End file.
